As mobile communications technologies develop, mobile terminals develop increasingly towards a direction of miniaturization, and more and more services are integrated into a mobile terminal. In this way, an antenna in a mobile terminal needs to have a compact size, a sufficient bandwidth, and a capability of working in multiple frequency bands.
Currently, there is a single frequency inverted-F antenna (IFA) that combines a printed circuit board (PCB), and the IFA antenna is a new type of antenna that is developed by combining characteristics of a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) and a monopole antenna. The IFA antenna has advantages of a monopole antenna in a small volume, high efficiency, and a sufficient bandwidth, and also has an advantage of a PIFA antenna in a strong anti-interference capability; therefore, the IFA antenna is suitable for a miniaturized mobile terminal.
However, a current mobile terminal possibly needs to work in multiple frequency bands such as the Bluetooth-wireless local area network (BT-WLAN), the Global Positioning System (GPS), and the high frequency Long Term Evolution (LTE). Therefore, a single frequency IFA antenna that combines the PCB is not suitable for a mobile terminal that works in multiple frequency bands.